étrange échange
by Ariane
Summary: un accident alchimique survient dans les nouveaux labos de l'armée. problèmes en pagaille yaoi Royed
1. Chapter 1

Une idée est venue poindre sur mon PC

Que se passe t'il en cas d'accident alchimique?

Edward pourrait il à nouveau retrouver son alchimie

Fin du manga, Maes sera vivant dans cette fiction.

tous les personnages de Fullmetal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas

Sur ce bonne lecture et Enjoy

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Il faisait nuit dehors, en tout cas cela y ressemblait fort vu le peu de lueur venant de la fenêtre et je fus obligé d'ouvrir plus grand les yeux afin d'apercevoir ou je me trouvais et surtout remettre à place les derniers évènements passés. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à gronder et je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Il faut dire que les nuits d'orage ne me réussissent pas, alors pourquoi cette nuit serait différente ?

Regardant à ma droite, j'aperçu mon frère et un fin sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Malheureusement tout fut vite interrompu par Winry qui appela derrière le rideau en criant :

« Al dépêche toi ! Edward se réveille ».

Oui en effet je me réveillais lentement suite à cette explosion du quartier nord mais pourquoi aller voir le lit voisin. Ces deux là depuis que l'amour leur est tombé dessus, leurs cerveaux fonctionnent au ralenti. C'est infernal de voir leur niaiserie à longueur de journée. Moi aussi je suis en couple mais jamais je ne me laisserais aller au coté nunuche et fleur bleue. C'est pas mon style, ni celui de la personne que je fréquente.

M'étirant comme un chat qui venait de passer une immense sieste, je fus troublé par diverses choses. Tout d'abord, je touchais avec mes pieds le bout du lit. Je sais, j'ai horreur que l'on parle de ma petite taille mais là c'était bizarre, sans oublier cette sensation de légèreté. Ayant l'art de savoir retirer les perfusions, j'enlevai la mienne et tout en serrant mon bras droit, je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me redonner une tête un peu présentable. Les lits d'hôpitaux ne sont jamais flatteurs. Evidemment, sentant la longueur horriblement courte, Je me suis mis à crier. De plus sur ma main, trônait un cheveu de la couleur noir corbeau.

« Alphonse, bon sang, qu'est ce que foutoir ? » Demandais-je à mon frère qui arrivait vers moi. Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que je testais mon timbre de voix.

J'avais mué certes, mais jamais je n'aurais pu sortir de telles notes suaves de ma gorge. Cette voix, je la connaissais par coeur mais je n'en étais pas le propriétaire. Combien de fois je n'ai pas entendu gémir mon nom avec ce type d'intonation.

J'essayais donc sur un ton bas pour ne pas me faire entendre :

« Edward mhhhh »

Je me jetais en bas du lit, Alphonse sur les talons et du retenir un nouveau cri en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir.

« Du calme Edward » Me souffla mon frère tout bas. « Tout doit avoir une logique, on va trouver mais pour l'instant du calme, personne ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit. Prend une douche et après je te raconterai en détails tout ce que tu dois savoir. »

Abasourdi par le flegme de mon frère qui déjà savait que j'étais Edward et qui plus est, semblait en savoir long sur ce séjour burlesque à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu droit à un autre choix que celui de lui obéir. Tout en me séchant dans le miroir, je me perdais comme narcisse devant son reflet, j'en tombais amoureux, même si c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps. En effet, c'était bien mon esprit, mais dans le corps de l'alchimiste de flamme. Non seulement j'avais changé de corps, mais en plus il fallait que je prenne de l'assurance pour m'en servir correctement. J'ai beau faire, avec les centimètres supplémentaires, je suis d'une maladresse pire que celle que j'ai en temps normal.

« Général déjà debout, décidément vous ne tenez compte jamais compte de l'avis médical » Me gronda Riza en me voyant sortir de la salle d'eau habillé en civil.

Elle avait apporté une tenue militaire propre et elle me la tendit.

« C'est pour votre sortie mais je doute que le médecin accepte cette requête ce soir alors au lit et c'est un ordre. » Gronda le bras droit de mon amant. J'essayais de ne pas m'abaisser devant elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas de doute

Je la regardais sortir de la pièce pour sans doute préparer toute la paperasse concernant cet accident alchimique puis me tournai vers mon frère pour lui demander des explications.

Manque de chance, dans le lit d'à coté, l'alchimiste de flamme avait repris ses esprits et vu l'échange, il jurait pire qu'un flibustier.

Voyant que le moment était propice, Alphonse pris la parole.

« Un immense accident à eu lieu au laboratoire numéro 3. Edward et vous général, vous étiez sur place afin de régler les choses. Un laborantin peu expérimenté, voulant réparer la bâtisse qui menaçait de s'écrouler a activé un cercle qui nous est inconnu de tous et vos âmes se sont permutées. En arrivant ici, j'ai senti l'aura de mon frère dans votre corps Général. Nous avons été liés pendant de nombreuses années et nous sommes comme les vrais jumeaux, nous partageons tout. » Expliqua le cadet Elric.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant précis je frappai dans les mains et les posait sur la table de nuit à mes cotés. L'effet fut immédiat, un éclair bleu suivi d'un changement de forme tel que je l'avais imaginé.

« Roy, Alphonse, Winry, j'ai retrouvé mon alchimie » Hurlais-je sans comprendre tous les problèmes auxquels nous allions être confrontés. Surtout lorsqu'un regard doré ivre de colère vint se poser sur moi. La seule chose que je fis c'est déglutir devant la fureur du général qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très content de cette situation.

Bref, nous avions échangés nos âmes

* * *

TBC

Merci pour votre lecture et commentaires.

A bientôt

Ariane


	2. Chapter 2

Pour plus de clarté pour cette fiction : quand je parle d'Edward c'est l'âme d'Edward dans le corps de Roy et Roy c'est son âme dans le corps d'Edward.

Par contre pour les autres personnages qui vont entrer dans la fiction, ils parleront chacun à leur tour et il y aura des précisions si nécessaires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture

Enjoy

 **edit : correction dans le chapitre et modification légère en date du 11 octobre 2015**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Edward se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce regard doré rempli d'une animosité certaine. Il faut dire que le corbeau de flamme n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la situation actuelle alors que lui ca le faisait plutôt rigoler.

« Comment peux- tu t'amuser de cette situation? l'ordre des choses est sans dessus dessous ! » Demanda Mustang à son amant. Puis une inquiétude lui traversa l'esprit, si Edward pouvait faire à nouveau de l'alchimie, qu'en était-il pour lui. Il inspira et expirât 5 ou 6 fois avant de se lancer.

D'un claquement de main sur la table de nuit en bois, il la transmuta en une chaise aux boiseries décorées.

« Comment se peut il ?, cela fait 2 ans et demi que tu as détruit ta porte de la vérité, et pourtant je sens dans ton corps cette puissance qui me permet de transmuter sans aucun blocage » se demanda Roy en regardant ses deux mains.

Alphonse voulut émettre une théorie mais fut coupé de suite par un fracas monstrueux venant de la porte d'entrée.

« Bin alors mon royounet, il parait que tu as été blessé au labo numéro 3 ? A la la, ce n'est pas en restant à l'hôpital que tu risques de devenir généralissime ! » S'exclama Hughes en rentrant dans la chambre. « Mais bon tu me connais, dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai accouru à ton chevet et je ne suis pas tout seul. Surprise » annonça Hughes.

Juste derrière le colonel Hughes se tenait une jeune femme de 25 ans. Elle était grande, svelte à la poitrine généreuse. Sa peau était laiteuse, ses yeux comme ses cheveux étaient d'un noir intense. Coupés en un carré parfait aux épaules, les mèches venaient lui encadrer le visage souligné par une frange sur l'avant qui rendait son regard encore plus puissant.

Edward, Roy, Alphonse et Winry furent incapable de détourner le regard de cette soudaine apparition. Cette femme était le double féminin du corbeau de flamme. Elle étira un léger sourire avant de se présenter.

« Bonjour mademoiselle et messieurs, je suis Roxanne Mustang, lieutenant colonel de l'armée d'Amestris, enfin sur ma terre d'origine. » Expliqua la noiraude avec une aisance parfaite, comme si elle faisait ce genre de présentation tous les jours que Léto faisait.

Les quatre autres regardaient la nouvelle arrivante comme s'il elle était une mutante prête à se transformer en homonculus tandis que Maes lui, était absolument convaincu de la véracité de ces dires. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser diverses questions tellement nombreuses que la lieutenant général y mis fin afin d'expliquer à tous la situation.

Elle leur proposa de s'asseoir et commença son récit :

« Comme je vous l 'ai dit m'appelle Roxanne et je suis le double du général Mustang de cette terre. Sur ma terre d'origine, nous avons le même système de gestion d'Amestris qu'ici. Une armée dirigée par des homonculus. Je vous éviterai la partie des guerres mais j'ai vécu Ishval tout comme toi Roy, j'ai grandit de la même façon dans une maison de passe. Evidemment, il y a toujours des différences dans chacun des mondes que nous visitons, dans celui-ci tu es un homme plus âgé et tu ne te marieras jamais à cause des lois parce que tu veux le protéger. » Raconta la noiraude en regardant Edward. Personne ne le savait mais les doubles savaient se reconnaître étant donné leur exactitude et l'enveloppe d'un jeune garçon blond ne suffisait pas à duper Roxanne.

Roy au travers des yeux d'Edward buvait les paroles de cette intruse et il y croyait, vraiment. Il acquiesça afin que cette dernière continue. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui rendait cette histoire cohérente et logique à ces yeux, comme si il l'avait toujours su depuis son passage devant la porte de la vérité.

Tout en montrant sa main gauche, elle exposa aux yeux de tous son alliance.

« Je ne suis pas venue seule, je suis accompagnée de l'inventeur de la glisse, c'est ainsi que nous appelons notre voyage entre les mondes, d'un mécanicien d'automail et de mon mari le Généralissime Edward Elric. »

Le coeur d'Edward rata un battement et il se mit à tousser de plus belle. Reprenant ses esprits il demanda à la jeune femme de se justifier. Leur échange de corps leur avait semblé être dévoilé ( même s'ils ne savaient pas que c'étaient déjà le cas).

"A la mort de Père, Edward est devenu le plus jeune Généralissime de tout le pays et je je le sers aussi bien dans l'armée que dans la vie de tous les jours."

Elle prit le temps de se poser et repris son discours :

« Depuis que je suis une adolescente, j'ai toujours pratiqué l'alchimie et je me suis spécialisée dans la branche phénomènes physiques de changement d'état de la matière. Mon domaine de prédilection étant le changement de climat. Dans mon monde, Berthold Hawkeye n'avait eu qu'un fils qui s'était engagé dans l'armée contre la volonté de notre maître. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que lui promettre de le retrouver et de lui ramener. Malheureusement notre armée était pourrie et nos dirigeants aussi. J'ai fais la guerre et appris par Berthold une nouvelle technique concernant l'alchimie du feu. Je porte sur moi le tatouage reprenant toute l'œuvre de maitre Hawkeye. Ce dernier nous accompagne Monde par Monde pour tuer l'essence même de celui que vous appelez Père, le petit être dans la fiole c'est-à-dire l' Homonculus. Ayant perdu un fils, il s'est forgée une nouvelle vie dévouée entièrement aux autres avec une once de vengeance contre les bandits d'origine."

Elle en profita pour faire une petite pause et Winry lui apporta un verre d'eau. Elle but lentement se souvenant de toute la souffrance, la peine et l'horreur de sa terre natale et décida de ne filtrer que les informations importantes. Maes , comme un chevalier sur son destriers blanc lui apporta une chaise et lui fit un de ces sourires si spécial qui rend la gaieté dans le coeur des gens.

"Le dernier voyageur, vous l'aurez compris est le mécanicien de mon mari. Il s'agit de son frère. Winry Rockbell, la première mécano du généralissime est morte abattue par un sbire de King Bradley. Depuis ce jour, Ed n'a qu'une seule envie, détruire Père et permettre aux différentes Terres de reprendre le vrai cours des évènements. Quelque soit la terre, l'amour fraternel que porte Edward à Winry et l'amour qu'il me porte sont deux forces surnaturelles, incassables qui perdurent au-delà du temps et de l'époque. Nous restons ici pour une durée de plus ou moins six mois, aidez nous s'il vous plait à mettre un terme à toute cette boucherie inutile. » et une larme se mit à couler le long de la joue de Roxanne.

"Père est mort ici bas" Annonca Alphonse, "nous l'avons détruit il y a déjà presque trois ans. Vous ne trouverez rien de ce que vous cherchez ici car les homonculus sont éradique de la surface de la terre et nous vivons en paix ".

La jeune femme sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. L'appareil de Berthold avait trouvé un puit de chaleur il y avait donc une pierre philosophale et donc un homonculus bien en vie n'attendant que de s'échapper.

« LE MINUTEUR DE MON MAITRE NE SE TROMPE JAMAIS » gronda Roxanne qui se dirigait vers la porte.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis, mais ayez au moins l'obligeance de le rencontrer une seule fois. Il est tout pour moi."

Les personnes dans la pièce se demandaient de qui elle parlait entre le double Alphonse, le double Berthold ou le double Edward.

Dans l'encadrement, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, des cheveux coiffés en catogan et un superbe regard doré fit son apparition.

"Je vous en prie, aidez nous contre cet ennemi commun" sussura le jeune homme un sourire si doux sur les lèvres, le vrai sourire d'Edward Elric.

Roy et Edward eurent leur machoire qui se décrochèrent sous l'apparition du jeune généralissime.

Bref, les terres parrallèles existaient

* * *

TBC

n'oubliez pas les Review, merciiiiiiiii

Ariane


End file.
